


Easy

by kaaaaaren



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaaaaren/pseuds/kaaaaaren
Summary: 从小直到大的李抒澔竟遭遇……？
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> *澔Ｘ熊  
> *是私设 不上升爱豆本豆

Easy

李抒澔不自觉捏紧手里的酒杯，他早该想到会在这里遇到她，于是刚向同事翘起的嘴角立马扯平，他无声地退出谈话圈，跑到靠近门口的盆栽旁边倚起来。

他干警察这行很久了，身体素质很好又对自己下狠手，从警校出来没几年就干成了小队，这几乎是李抒澔童年梦想的全部了，特别是之后又在警署里找到了另一半，同事眼里那个四次元工作狂似乎终于可以拥有现实的幸福了。但就在一切都在按计划进行时，李抒澔被甩了。

庆功宴的气氛越炒越热，但怎么也烧不到李抒澔这里，他就这样靠着门侧，一口一口抿着酒，看着自己的前女友和那个男孩子。

没错，李抒澔被甩了。

不是毫无征兆，他也感觉出一点异样，直到那个女孩子直接表示，我们不能结婚了，因为我跟局长的儿子定了婚约。  
李抒澔被这狗血剧情糊了一脸，等回过神来自己已经泡在自家的浴缸里了。婚约，局长的儿子。李抒澔明白了，是她找到了更有价值的筹码。  
所以这件事就没有任何的余地了，李抒澔感情方面是有点迟钝，但不是傻，他没理会那个女孩之后的一切说辞，直接申令离开了总局岗位，调去了分署。要不是这次总局庆功宴，他不会回来，也不会遇到自己的前女友，更不会看到她的合法丈夫了。

但李抒澔没意识到他有多仔细地盯着那个男孩看，喝过的酒留下的酸味儿勾着他的舌尖不断分泌唾液，他就跟个变态一样，在角落盯着人家的丈夫咽口水。李抒澔凭良心说，那个男孩真的很漂亮，他穿了整套的黑色西装，衬得他的皮肤几乎发了光。李抒澔低头看看自己因为迟到还没来得及换的衬衫，卡枪的带子还绑在腰胯的位置上。但是，李抒澔的眼睛又回到那男孩的脸上，他垂着睫毛在听自己的妻子和别人讲话，看起来是很乖巧，那种甜美的气息甚至盖过了他的性别，让他变得更加模糊。但冰冷的表情又将他和其他人隔开了好几个维度，就算是他的妻子，也只是把手轻轻放在他腰后的桌沿上，两个人的距离感明眼人都看得出来。

李抒澔甚至怀疑这个中路截杀自己女朋友的男性是否到了可婚年纪，他看起来并没什么兴头，全程也没有笑几下，连无关人士都被他冷到了。李抒澔就这样躲在旁边接连喝了三四杯，等他再去添酒的时候脚步就开始发飘，没走几步就被旁边的人搀住了。

“真的.....对不起....我没有看到...”李抒澔迷迷糊糊地道歉，赶忙拉住搀着他的人试图保持二人的平衡。搭在他胳膊上的手抖了一下，李抒澔侧头一看，那双水亮的眼睛像浸在威士忌里面的圆冰，此刻正紧紧地盯着他。  
“你没事吧？”吕焕雄问他，李抒澔本来就不太显眼的眼睛被他头发一遮就更看不清楚了，没办法判断这个人的状态吕焕雄就又凑近一点，“你没事吧？”

有点温热的气扑在李抒澔的脸上，他这才回过神来，吕焕雄的手都要被他攥掉了，他曾经也想过几个和情敌见面剑拔弩张的场景，但都不像这次。吕焕雄这样走近了看比他几乎矮了一个头，不像他设想中那样肆意傲慢。  
吕焕雄才真是被李抒澔笑到了，他看着李抒澔的眼睛，手反握过来，“你干嘛这样，要和我一起喝一杯吗？”  
“什....什么？”反应富人李抒澔这才发现，吕焕雄的手都被自己握红了。李抒澔只能再次弯腰道歉，想着还以为这吕焕雄是个高冷大少爷，怎么性子跟个臭小子似的。   
吕焕雄一边笑一边甩甩手表示没问题，转头叫人又送上两杯酒过来，他的嗓音有点柔柔哑哑的，侧头显出的下颚线连着到脖颈的曲线都很标致，李抒澔再次咒骂自己的前女友，咒骂她那该死的幸运。

吕焕雄看起来一点不认生，李抒澔甚至怀疑他们两个之前认识，难道他不知道自己的身份吗？但是李抒澔很快就没心思去想那些了，吕焕雄捡着几个点找天聊，几个回合下来李抒澔就被逗得笑开了花。吕焕雄这才闭了嘴，他默默地看着李抒澔，因为酒精而有点泛红的脸颊，有点点像伊甸园的苹果。

闷热的空气加上酒精，让李抒澔开始发晕，“我准备出去吹吹风....你...?”吕焕雄看着他有点晃的手，赶忙说一起去，扯了领带就跟出去了。  
两个人在外面靠着栏杆，李抒澔触景生瘾，随手从兜里抽出根香烟，全然忘记身边还有人，他手夹着烟，隐隐约约哼着歌。吸了第一口后才转过头看吕焕雄的反应，吕焕雄的脸逆着路边的灯光，还是那种冷冷清清的样子，他搭着李抒澔的肩问“你好一点了吗？”  
这句话就像伊甸园里的盘蛇吐出的舌尖，湿湿凉凉扑在李抒澔的耳朵上，吕焕雄看李抒澔僵住，实在忍不住咬了一口李抒澔，可怜的脸颊肉遭了殃。

“哦…！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
李抒澔的反应逗得吕焕雄献出自己今晚第一次发自肺腑的大笑，李抒澔看他这样，笑得发抖的肩膀，突然觉得有点心酸，他伸手摸着吕焕雄的头顶，“……”，李抒澔发出小声的喟叹，只有这晚的灯和吕焕雄听到。  
吕焕雄猛地抬头，而李抒澔还维持着摸头的姿势。  
“我是说…我们啊…”李抒澔终于察觉到气氛变得奇怪，他急忙补救，“冷吗…？”说着李抒澔就要把自己的外套脱下来。

“…”吕焕雄被默默地披上了外套，这件衣服比他还要大一圈，他结结实实地把自己包起来，然后侧身抱住李抒澔。“哥这样不会冷吧…”吕焕雄声音很小，听起来又有点鼻音，让人实在是放心不下，李抒澔说不会冷，然后转过头把嘴抿得更紧。从小直到大的李抒澔先生，遇到了前所未有的危机。  
期间宴会人员出来找寻了一遍，吕焕雄瞪着那双湿漉漉的眼睛，不要说，拜托了。李抒澔感觉自己接到了这样的信号，他就和吕焕雄躲在门后的角落里，握着对方的手，吕焕雄到底在害怕什么，李抒澔又到底在保护什么，两个人都不明不白。  
李抒澔抽到第二根的时候，吕焕雄的脑袋又不老实地靠过来，他盯着李抒澔的嘴唇说，“我也好想试试”，李抒澔咬着烟红了脸，该死，自己明明不喜欢男生来着，但是他又实在拒绝不了吕焕雄，拒绝不了那种奇怪的想法。吕焕雄的小把戏又得逞了，他看着红着耳朵的李抒澔，手又不老不实地伸过去骚扰，“哎呀真帅气…”李抒澔真的受不了了，正要发作，才发现手里的烟被抢走了，吕焕雄说的试试，试试就试试。

第一次的吻只是轻轻碰了碰。  
吕焕雄睁眼看了看，李抒澔还是死死闭着眼。  
第二次让李抒澔没想到，他没想到还会有第二次，也没想到看起来像只小绵羊的吕焕雄这么强势。他一把拽住李抒澔的胳膊把他往自己的方向带，牙齿不小心磕在一起，随后吕焕雄的舌头就溜了进去，挤走了李抒澔所有的氧气。  
感觉喘息声越来越重了，李抒澔这才使劲脱离了吕焕雄，这个小崽子就像憋着几百年的吸血鬼，扒到李抒澔身上就抠不下来。李抒澔又气又笑，他这才明白自己是掉到狼窝里了。而吕焕雄还因为刚才那一连串的吻回味，他浑身都热起来，白皮中透出粉红色，再加上那发红的眼角，李抒澔都要为自己刚才的拒绝内疚了。

吕焕雄扒住李抒澔的肩膀，再次对李抒澔下蛊，你带我走吧，我今晚不想回去了。  
吕焕雄说这话时表情稍微有点变化，他用食指使劲去抠李抒澔攥着的拳头，直到把李抒澔的手撬开，把自己的手放进去。他说自己根本没想过结婚，妻子也只是父亲想“掰正”自己的性向找的，两人自结婚后就开始分居，离婚也只是时间问题。不排除装可怜的成分，但李抒澔还是无条件地把自己带入到吕焕雄的视角，心跟着一起酸痛起来。吕焕雄的手凉凉的，蹭着李抒澔手心的枪茧，今晚能去哥家吗，吕焕雄又问了一遍。李抒澔最后下了决心，可以来，但是你要听话。

李抒澔刚闷着头说完这句话，吕焕雄就猛地站起来，扯着李抒澔的手摇了摇，那快点吧，吕焕雄想，快点。很显然李抒澔还没搞明白自己到底要经历什么，就不应该喝这么多酒的，直到他拉开车门让吕焕雄先进去的时候还在这样想。

出租车停到李抒澔所住的公寓的时候，吕焕雄已经小睡了一觉。吕焕雄睡着了，李抒澔就拿着手机看这看那，两个人就像是偶然搭车才遇到的陌生人。李抒澔捏着吕焕雄的脸，浓密的睫毛刷地闪开，李抒澔又被眼神电了一下，他气急败坏地交了钱躲下车，留下迷迷糊糊的吕焕雄跟在后面。

“我先洗澡吧。”吕焕雄刚进门换下鞋，站在李抒澔面前，边说边解扣子。李抒澔这才发现吕焕雄穿的是三件套，里面的西装背心把他的腰线紧紧地裹住，吕焕雄看着李抒澔发愣，踮起脚凑近了说，“其实这个挺紧的，很不舒服……”说完啪的一声把外套丢在地上，紧接着就要脱。  
等等等，李抒澔一把按住吕焕雄的手，他的大脑还停留在三件套舒不舒服这个问题上转不过来，“我给你放水，进去脱。”李抒澔把吕焕雄的外套捡起来，轻轻推了他往前走。室内的灯光更清亮，吕焕雄看清了李抒澔的表情，就觉得浑身发烫，李抒澔是他喜欢的类型吗，不知道，但这张脸绝对是。

里面的水声哗啦哗啦响，李抒澔在外面坐着简直要大脑爆炸，怎么就变成这样了，他努力回忆今晚这一切的触发点，最后只能是把自己的手掐得通红。冷静下来的李抒澔甚至觉得这件事还有余地，对，只是把自己的情敌收留一晚而已，什么都不必发生，但是再直的男也不能忘掉之前的吻，李抒澔托着脑袋坐在沙发上反省自己。

吕焕雄擦着头发走出来的时候谁也没看到，李抒澔不在客厅，而是直接躲进卧室躺平了。李抒澔人生中少有的几次逃避，他躺在一片黑暗里，感觉到吕焕雄推门进来了。

“哼……”吕焕雄实在忍不住要笑，他摸着黑跪在床边，伸手去抓李抒澔的手。“……”李抒澔的装睡计划被识破，实在没办法再装下去了，吕焕雄牵着他的手先是狠狠嘬了一口，李抒澔先生表示可以接受，但是紧接着他的手就接触到一片滑嫩，蹭过锁骨直接向下，正当李抒澔恍惚的时候，吕焕雄一下压上来。

“嘤…”被压着的李抒澔发出了像小动物一样的声音，他闭着眼托住吕焕雄压上来的身体，迟疑了几下抓住身上人的腰。

“你在干什么？”吕焕雄往上蹭了蹭，两个人的胯部磨蹭在一起，李抒澔艰难地睁开眼睛，看见吕焕雄把脸从凑过来。

“嗯…”李抒澔没说话，吕焕雄就用自己冰凉的鼻尖去蹭，一片混乱中李抒澔想起以前养的猫湿湿的鼻尖。他伸出手去推吕焕雄的脸，不出所料地被那张挑衅的嘴咬住了。吕焕雄沿着他虎口的位置一直舔到手腕，李抒澔此刻迫切想嘴贫一下，但是吕焕雄紧紧贴着他，一条腿挤进他两腿之间，两只手撑在他胸口，像是奶猫踩奶一样抓来抓去。

“你…”李抒澔喘了口粗气，叫停了吕焕雄，他用手指夹住吕焕雄舔来舔去的舌头试图制服他满出来的欲望。  
“唔？”  
李抒澔不用看，光凭这一个字节就想像出吕焕雄那双无辜的眼睛。“我…我先去洗一下…”又名李抒澔的冷静时间，他拍着吕焕雄的屁股示意他先下去，直男的心理建设真是一重又一重。

“没有必要吧，你…”吕焕雄稍微抬了一下，又重新磨蹭着坐下去，李抒澔倒吸冷气，急忙抓住吕焕雄夹在他腰两侧的腿。  
“明明已经…”吕焕雄边说边动，李抒澔腿上那一条家居长裤简直起不到半点阻挡作用。温热的大腿内侧，被掀起来的T恤还有吕焕雄发出的细微的喘息，李抒澔咬了咬牙，一把掐住吕焕雄的腰坐起来，把骑在身上的人圈在怀里。

“……”  
黑暗中两个人似乎对视了一下，李抒澔把头埋在吕焕雄的颈窝里，刚洗过的头发还有点微微湿，他就着这个姿势摁着吕焕雄的下身顶了两下，吕焕雄微不可闻得哼了几声，扯着李抒澔的衣领子就要把他放倒。

“等等…我要去洗一下”李抒澔嘟嘟囔囔，吕焕雄在黑暗中翻了个白眼，“啊去吧去吧……”他捂着脸从李抒澔身上滚下去，该死啊自己好不容易烘托好的气氛。吕焕雄深吸了好几口气，听着李抒澔光脚踩在地板上走过去的声音。“对了…”李抒澔像想起点什么，对着床的方向提醒，“润滑剂在床头的抽屉里，你自己可以做好吧？”那挑起来的语气让吕焕雄产生自己被小瞧的错觉，刚刚有点熄灭的欲念又烧了上来。他慢吞吞爬过去打开抽屉，也只发现了毫无特色的，无色无味的润滑剂和保险套。“哇…”吕焕雄早就想到是这样了，他好奇地抻开那一排保险套查看尺寸，需要做心理建设的可不止李抒澔一个人。

等到李抒澔回来的时候，吕焕雄正开着卧室的窗户朝着外面吹烟，他第一次抽，只吸了一口之后就夹在手里让它自己烧，过长的白衬衫一直盖到他的臀部，修长的腿摆在外面。李抒澔走过去把烟拿走，低头去咬吕焕雄的耳朵，一边把着他的肩膀，把他放倒在自己怀里。

“…”吕焕雄温顺地转向李抒澔，他的头发完全干了之后蓬松起来，更像一只小动物了。李抒澔把烟咬在嘴里，看着吕焕雄在他腰腹的地方亲亲咬咬。  
“嗯？”吕焕雄看着李抒澔，“这下可以了吧？”于是李抒澔就感觉到吕焕雄有点冰的指尖探进他宽松的短裤里。被占了便宜的人咬着烟皱了皱眉，没什么威力地瞪着吕焕雄，后者受到了鼓舞，整个人凑上去。

李抒澔现在有点晕晕乎乎，他低头看着吕焕雄趴在他胯下。鲜红的舌尖转来转去，然后贴着筋络一直吞下去。李抒澔越看越红脸，直到最后腾出一只手无助地捂住自己的脸。吕焕雄发觉上方传来像动物幼崽一样的嘤嘤声，他瞪着眼向上看，嘴里还含着东西，“你再这样叫…就换我上你…”

李抒澔有点委屈地跟吕焕雄对视，细长的眼睛弯起来很可爱，一直上下定位稳定的吕焕雄一瞬间觉得自己可以，可是下一秒就被李抒澔整个掀翻，陷进床垫里。李抒澔顶着吕焕雄向上，一直把他推到床尾，吕焕雄不得不撑着脖子才能看到前面那个人的坏笑。

“你干什么…”四个字一出口吕焕雄就后悔了，李抒澔掰着他的腿没理他，手顺着大腿内侧摸向小腿，最后抓住脚腕。李抒澔手心的茧磨得吕焕雄耳根发麻，他另一条腿自觉地勾住李抒澔的腰，用脚跟在腰后面画圈。可以的话吕焕雄不介意说一些荤话来推动进度，但他愿意享受过程，李抒澔就真像个好学学生似的，此刻正紧盯着他的下身。

吕焕雄被盯得小腹发烫，他一把把衬衫全部拉上去，“怎么，上面有写数学题吗…”他装模作样地伸头看，却撞上了李抒澔看过来的眼睛。  
“可以写上去？”李抒澔一边问一边凑过来，可真是千呼万唤始出来，吕焕雄一把拽过他，李抒澔还没来得及侧头，两个人就撞在一起，吕焕雄的睫毛结结实实地扎了他一顿。李抒澔一边亲一边笑，嘴唇擦过吕焕雄的下颌角，直接啃在脖子上。  
吕焕雄仰头大口喘气，像条搁浅的鱼，李抒澔把他脖子啃红了一片才抬起头，嘴巴上还亮晶晶的，像刚吃过糖果。“我可以…？”李抒澔又把脸埋在吕焕雄的胸前，嘴唇贴着柔软的乳肉磨蹭，一只手在他的下腹按压，吕焕雄感觉热得要失去灵魂了，他哼了一声，还有什么不可以的，自己就差摁住李抒澔自己插进来了。李抒澔这才把手指探进去，里面的软肉争先缠住那两根手指，李抒澔从里面摸出了润滑剂，顺着吕焕雄大开的腿流下来。

“哇…”这种只能从初高中小学生嘴里听见的感叹语气把吕焕雄的耳朵都羞红了，他看着李抒澔一只手拽掉上衣，腹部的肌肉顺着脱衣服的动作向上拉动，蓬勃着的力量在那层白皮下鼓动，甚至可以看到青涩的血管。吕焕雄只能暂时欣赏到这了，李抒澔一下按在那略微突起的软肉上，随着内壁的不规律收缩，吕焕雄猛得把头仰过去呜咽着叫了一声，勃起的性器紧贴着小腹抖动。他捂着脸，不受控制地想把身前的人推离。

“…”李抒澔抿着唇把手指抽出来，压着吕焕雄的大腿推到胸前，果然和他想的一样，吕焕雄被他轻松折了起来。之前还能开玩笑的嘴紧紧咬着，眼睛已经被逼出泪来了。  
“才两根手指而已啊。”李抒澔说，一边撕开放在一旁的保险套。

吕焕雄没话说，他浑身紧绷着看着李抒澔戴好，一只手紧紧抓住李抒澔撑在旁边的胳膊。

太久没有经历的身体，还有压抑着的情绪，在李抒澔进入的那一刻都爆发了。吕焕雄呜呜咽咽地去抓李抒澔的肩膀， 谁知道李抒澔整个人挺直身体狠狠进到最里面，逼得吕焕雄仰过头去发不出一点声音。  
李抒澔低着头看向吕焕雄，后者像是要献血祭的盛宴杯，脆弱美丽的脖颈毫无防备的暴露在视线下，上面还印着之前啃吻留下的红痕，像被荆棘条捆绑过。吕焕雄在李抒澔的身子底下湿得一塌糊涂，他的眼泪，还有他湿润的内里。  
吕焕雄适应了一会儿，李抒澔贴心地忍耐着。吕焕雄看着他，细长的眼睛在没有笑的时候看上去冷冰冰的，就算此刻吕焕雄正含着他，两人的距离已经无限接近。李抒澔看吕焕雄眼泪消下去了，甚至开始盯着自己走神，这才拉开一条腿狠干起来。吕焕雄飘离的灵魂立马收了回来，集中在感受被刺激的那一点上。而李抒澔也管不了那么多了，被仔细扩张过的最里面紧紧地吸着他，软肉随着李抒澔的动作收缩，引着他往更深处进。

“啊…唔嗯…”  
“…”  
吕焕雄实在被干得受不了了，他的腿被李抒澔压在胸前，用这种完全展示的姿势可以插得很深，吕焕雄甚至能看到自 己被进出的样子。  
“等…等一下…”吕焕雄哑着嗓子想叫停，一只手弱弱地向下抵住李抒澔不断往前顶的胯。  
“…嗯？”李抒澔回了一个字，但并没有等。反倒握住吕焕雄那只手，细细得抚摸他湿润的手心。  
“啊…我说都说了…”吕焕雄小声抱怨，眼泪又要出来了，被刺激得过了的时候也只能抓着那只手使劲。顶了一阵后李抒澔就放心地整根顶进去，吕焕雄只觉自己像是被钉在这张床上的标本，水分已经要被全部榨干，连眼泪也流不出了。  
吕焕雄这样张着嘴却发不出什么声音，无辜又迷离的眼神被李抒澔全部看光了，他终于肯把吕焕雄的腿放下来，保持着插入的姿势，吕焕雄就像一个被浸透的小熊娃娃，被破破烂烂得丢在这里。

“还好吧……没事吧…”李抒澔低下头看着，伸手拍了拍吕焕雄的脸颊。吕焕雄闭着眼侧头含住李抒澔的手指，像小孩子吃奶那样吮吸。李抒澔这才发现，吕焕雄不知道什么时候去了一次，小腹上湿润润的一片，大腿根也红红的。  
好可爱哦，李抒澔想，搂住吕焕雄的腰，把他整个抱起来。吕焕雄坐下去，感觉都要顶到肚子里去了，他苦着张脸盯着李抒澔看，叫他不要动。  
“不应期的时候这样顶很难受…”吕焕雄拽着李抒澔的耳朵说，一边抵抗着向上逃。李抒澔闭着眼睛点头，吕焕雄就亲过去，嘴唇抿着李抒澔短短的睫毛，真是撒娇有一套，李抒澔只能圈着吕焕雄的腰慢慢地动。  
吕焕雄感觉到李抒澔还硬着，有点抱歉地看着他，此时吕焕雄的手机响起来，还是说又响起来，刚才干得昏天暗地的两个人谁也没注意。吕焕雄用脚趾头想就知道是自己的妻子，他深呼吸一下坐下去，重新把李抒澔的东西吞进去，他把脑袋抵在李抒澔的胸口，她太可怜了，我会让她尽早脱离苦海的，吕焕雄说。

李抒澔没办法说什么，这对谁都不是件容易的事。他只能再次抱紧吕焕雄，把他拉向自己。吕焕雄被浸泡在过度的温柔和甜蜜里，真的像吃了蜜的熊宝宝，他游离之间感觉到李抒澔柔软的嘴唇靠向自己，这真的是简单啊，吕焕雄想，一心奉献的祭品吸引神明的目光，在黑暗之中被准许，比他料想中要简单太多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 断断续续地写出来（  
> 本来想写得再过分一点（？）但最后还是只上了床（  
> 希望大家可以发现我们2攻的一面！！  
> 如果有想看的脑洞或者是队内CP啥的欢迎评论交流哦～


End file.
